Spider-Man 5
"Torment (Part 5)" is the title to the fifth issue of the Spider-Man ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It was written, illustrated and inked by Todd McFarlane. McFarlane also rendered the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by Gregory Wright with lettering by Rick Parker. It was edited by Jim Salicrup with Dan Cuddy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a December, 1990 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). This issue is the final chapter in the "Torment" storyline. Synopsis Police cars respond to an emergency taking place on Manhattan's Upper East Side. Mary Jane is returning home in a taxicab as squad cars race past her, their alarms blaring. Meanwhile, the brownstone that Calypso had been using as her base of operations is a massive pile of burning debris. Spider-Man struggles to free himself from some fallen timbers. The Lizard rises from the wreckage as well and Spider-Man and he resume their fight. Calypso, insane with lust for blood and power, begins dancing through the ashes. Spider-Man pounces on the Lizard, but the creature effortlessly tosses him aside, then leaps on top of him. Spider-Man finds several lengths of chain and uses them to knock the Lizard out. He leaves him wrapped up in the chains, suspended from the rafters. He turns to face Calypso, but there is little he can do now. The building is ready to collapse. Spider-Man makes a hasty exit just as the burning walls come crashing down on top of Calypso. Later, emergency crews survey the wreckage. They find no trace of either Calypso or the Lizard. Spider-Man, tired and in agony, finally makes it back home to Mary Jane. In the East River, a green scaly hand rises from the water. The Lizard has survived. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Calypso Ezili * Lizard, Curt Connors * George * New York City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Lizard monsters * New York :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Central Park ::* SoHo ::* Upper East Side ::* Peter and Mary Jane's apartment :* East River * Web-Shooters * Police cruisers * Taxicab * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Voodoo Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Steve Ditko. He first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 in August, 1962. * This issue is reprinted in the Spider-Man: Torment trade paperback. * Spider-Man appears next in ''Thor'' 427. * Calypso Ezili appears next in ''Daredevil'' #310. * The Lizard appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #365. * Mary Jane Watson appears next in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #64. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1990/Comic issues Category:December, 1990/Comic issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Dan Cuddy/Assistant editor Category:Jim Salicrup/Editor Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover artist Category:Todd McFarlane/Cover inker Category:Todd McFarlane/Writer Category:Todd McFarlane/Penciler Category:Todd McFarlane/Inker Category:Gregory Wright/Colorist Category:Rick Parker/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries